


Relieving stress

by Pixistar1200



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Dirty Talk, F/M, Innocence, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Kissing, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Paperwork, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tongues, Top Gaara (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistar1200/pseuds/Pixistar1200
Summary: You want to help your boss relieve some stress and see how innocent he really is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Relieving stress

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just smut.   
> Find all my fan fic on wattpad @Mcfluffy2003

Gaara responded calmly to his older brother, talking about the school system and the new teams. He was realizing just how big of a job it is to make sure the teams were even. The stress of the kazekage was resting on his shoulders harder than ever. 

How he decided to set up these ninja teams would affect them for the rest of their lives. It was the small moments like these where he wished to be by himself again, just for a moment. All of his thoughts were about his duty to the village, that and your offer to take some of the stress away. 

At first, he thought that as his secretary, you were doing enough, but he remembered that after your offer. You put your hands on his shoulders gently and whispered in his ear very lewd things that made his body flush. He knew it was highly inappropriate, but as your lips whispered sweet promises Gaara wished for nothing more than to relax and agree. 

He also knew that fantasies as to do such a thing were impossible. So, instead, he walked out of your hands and out of the room. He tried to forget the memory, because everytime his brain reminded him of what happened, he wondered too quickly of what would happen if you kept your promises. 

Sitting at his desk, talking about important matters, his brain wondered again as his eyes darted to you, beside his desk. You glanced at Gaara, trying to keep your smile in, you weren't sure if he'd accept or pull away completely. He did absolutely nothing, you took a big gamble. Although, seeing as to how he reacted, you weren't going to give up.

You knew just how stressed out he really was and wanting to help him was a big part of why you offered such a thing, but the thought of hearing his moans, seeing how he'd react to you, you thought about it more than you should've. 

Gaara's eyes left yours quickly, but yours remained on him. You were sure Gaara's older brother caught on to your staring, but recently Gaara avoided you like the plague. Your time around him was quite limited these days. Eventually, Gaara's brother dismissed himself and it was just the two of you. 

"I have a lot of work to do y/n, you're free to leave." 

"Great, that means I can help." 

He looked up from his papers, it was absolutely silent in his office. Your eyes held his, as if you were having a quiet contest. Gaara leaned back, still holding your eyes. You walked over to him, standing behind his chair. Your hands found his shoulders again, massaging small circles, bending down into his ear again.

"Lord Gaara, there is no need for you to take on all this stress by yourself. Let me help, I can take care of it for you." 

He stayed very still, but muttered, "Let me guess, your offer still stands?" 

"Yes sir." 

Your thumbs pushed into his tense shoulders, rubbing out the knots. Your head was above his ear, awaiting his instructions. You moved your hand to his neck and began massaging there, he groaned lowly. This is what you wanted, to hear him consider your offer, to react to your actions. 

"Lord Gaara... let me help." 

"Y/n, I'm the kazekage. To do this, or even talk about it, is highly inappropriate." 

"Forgive me, but isn't that what makes it so electrifying? You never know if someone is going to walk in. The sweet shivers that run down your body knowing you're absolutely not supposed to do it, makes you want to do it so much more." 

You saw his ears and his cheeks dust with red, matching his hair color, you mused to yourself.

"Y/n..." 

He trailed off, as if he was fighting with himself, not knowing what to do anymore. You took a very big risk, at this point you took an even bigger gamble, one that would make you loose your job if he refused. 

You leaned down and pressed your lips against his neck. Gaara jumped slightly, your lips were soft and warm. Your warm breath gliding down his shoulder, your soft tongue sliding across his neck before ending in a kiss, it send bolts of pleasure all through out his body. 

He had never experienced much in the first place and just your lips on his neck had his hands clenched tightly. Fuck it, he thought. His will to remain proper was crumbling very quickly. His thoughts of 'what ifs' were fading away. All that was remaining was his hot and sharp need. 

Hearing your breathy whispers in his ear was not helping. 

"What are you feeling, lord Gaara?" 

"Hot."

He gasped out. Your hands moved to his hair, massaging the back of skull, you tightened your grip in his hair. You didn't pull, but kept your grip tight. You nipped at his neck, Gaara responded with a ragged groan. 

"You're hot, lord Gaara? No, I can't have that. Let me help you, I can fix it. I'll help you. I'll give you something so good, your shoulders won't hunch up for a long while." 

His chest was gasping for much needed air. Gaara very much felt as if he hired a succubus, not a secretary. 

"I want to help you. Give me your permission, lord Gaara, please." 

"F-fine. Help me, y/n." 

You smiled widely, your stomach fluttered at his request. Walking in front of his chair, you leaned down to kiss the front of his neck. 

"Thank you, I'll take care of you." 

You began leaving soft kisses all over his neck, the sound of your lips right in his ear brought Gaara's stomach to a boil. Your teeth nibbled on his ear lobe, leaving a kiss under his ear. Gaara gasped and reached out for your hips, squeezing tightly. 

You smiled at his actions, noting that his ears were sensitive, and began your way down. Leaving kisses at random spots as you made your way down. 

"Lord Gaara, tell me about the, 'hot', feeling you have." 

You made your way down to your knees, your head leveled with his waist. Gaara's resolve must've completely snapped, because in the next few moments, he forgot himself. He fisted his hand in your hair, yanking you up towards him and kissed you harshly. 

His lips met yours with a desperate need, his tongue met yours as his other hand slid across your cheek, holding you tightly. You moaned into his mouth, your hands on his thighs as Gaara took exactly what he wanted. Above your lips, he spoke in a low tone. 

"I'm hot, I'm so hot. I have a secretary who is practicing her succubus ways on her boss. Her poor innocent boss. This little succubus of mine will fix it for me, correct?" 

Absolutely all thoughts were gone, your mind turned into an absolute puddle. You had no idea Gaara had this ability or could speak like that, and judging on how his eyes widened, he didn't either. Shaking him out of his own shock, you met with his lips again, tasting his minty breath. 

"I'm more than happy to serve my kazekage." 

He shook his head in disregard. 

"No, no, you're doing this to serve me. Not the kazekage." 

For some reason, that made it so much better, your stomach felt like a storm of butterflies. You nodded and he let go. You bent down to his crotch, kissing him through his pants, you looked up at him. His hand was over his mouth, as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes looked hooded with unadulterated desire. 

You pulled down his pants and once it reached his ankles, all that was stopping you was his underwear and his shirt. You lifted up his shirt and held it to his mouth. Hesitantly, he bit on it and you nodded eagerly. Now, you looked down, seeing how hard he was. 

You blew out a breath of amazement, he looked so fucking gorgeous in that moment. His teeth clenched tightly on his shirt, showing his panting chest and his thick cock, and he sat there waiting on your moves. You licked a stripe of his cock through his underwear. 

Gaara's jaw clenched and his thigh twitched, he knew in that moment there was absolutely no going back. You pulled down Gaara's underwear completely, he looked ten times better.   
His cock was leaking pre cum, you picked it up in your hand, softly stroking. 

"Have you ever touched yourself, lord Gaara?" 

"Very few times." 

He grunted out. You smiled and pressed your lips to the side of his throbbing member. He puffed out a harsh breath. You started from the bottom and licked all the way to his tip, flicking your tongue at the end. 

His head rolled back as he moaned out. It was very unlike him and it was because of that that you nearly fainted just being able to witness it. You continued, and licked all the way from the bottom to the top again, except you let his cock slip into your mouth. 

Gaara's body flashed with scalding heat, he swore that he had never felt such an euphoric thing in his life, your mouth was so hot and soft. Gaara felt you tighten your cheeks and start bobbing up and down as your tongue followed right along the bottom of his cock. 

His shirt fell out of his mouth as he completely threw himself back in his chair. His hand fisted in your hair tightly, he selfishly wished for this to never end. Gaara fisted both of his hands in your hair, pulling you up, his cock pulled out of your soft mouth. 

Your tongue rested on his tip, you grabbed the base of his cock and swirled your tongue around the tip, flicking up and down. He sat up with his hands still in your hair. He motioned for you to go back down. Gaara's body tingled, but mainly it was his stomach. 

You swallowed all of him in the back of your throat, gagging, but holding it in. Gaara sat up completely, wrapped in your hot mouth was overwhelming, he hovered over you and held your head down. You almost sat up, but you heard him whimper. He fucking whimpered your name.

"Y/n, fuck... oh fuck yes... I, oh fuck, I just need to-" 

You came back up gasping for air. Gaara was gone. All that was left was incoherent sentences. You went back down, tightening your cheeks, you knew he was close. 

"Yes, oh y/n, don't stop. Please please don't stop. Fuck yes. Oh fuck it feels so good, sweetheart, I need to... I fucking need to... please... please... yes... yes right fucking there, please, let me." 

You held him all the way in the back of your throat again and grabbed his balls, squeezing and rolling them in your hand gently. 

"I'm going to cum... please let me... let me just.." 

It was went you lightly squeezed and pulled just as lightly that he came all down your throat. He came with a long and loud groan, whispering your name almost like a fervent prayer over and over again. 

You looked up at him once more, the look that you saw in front of you was everything. The way his hand rested on his mouth, the other resting on your head, the way his eyes were glazed over in complete relaxation, and most of all the way his eyes widened when he watched you swallow his cum. 

That alone was enough to make up your whole year, but the breathy laugh he let out as he kissed you softly really made it 100 times better.


End file.
